


room for (2)

by tiphorics



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiphorics/pseuds/tiphorics
Summary: Yixing is a personal cook for Baekhyun.





	room for (2)

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asks as soon as he enters the apartment he shares with Yixing. “Again.”

From his curled up position on the couch, Yixing looks up from his book and scoffs. “Good evening to you too,” he says.

“I’m just surprised you’re not working. You’ve been sitting here every night for the past three days.” He pauses. “Wait. Did something happen with that Baekhyun dude? Did you tell him—?”

“No,” Yixing cuts him off. “He’s on a trip so my nights have been free.”

“Ah. Sorry, I just thought, you know.“

Yixing does know. He had confessed to Chanyeol one drunken night after work that he might be in love with one of his clients, who has also become a really good friend over the past couple months. Chanyeol’s “Just tell him you like him” sounded simple and easy, but Yixing wasn’t sure if Baekhyun felt the same way. Hell, he didn’t even know if Baekhyun was into men. He’d hate to reveal his feelings only for Baekhyun not to feel the same way. Then things would become awkward, their growing friendship would probably be at risk. And Yixing would hate that. He liked being friends with Baekhyun. A lot.

“I haven’t had a chance to talk to him,” Yixing says to Chanyeol. “Not that it matters because I won’t be telling him anything. I’ll just wait for these feelings to pass. It’s no big deal.”

“You’re just afraid he won’t return your feelings.”

Well, duh, Yixing thinks.

“Been there,” Chanyeol continues, “but to me, that’s the worst that can happen. At least I know how that person feels instead of always wondering. I don’t know Baekhyun but you guys spend a lot of time together and he lets you sleep at his place. That’s kinda…I don’t know. Odd?”

“It’s not odd. I work at his place.”

“Yeah, yeah. But do you spend the night at your other clients’ houses?”

“It’s different. I work nights at Baekhyun’s. Sometimes it’s just convenient to sleep there instead of coming home.”

“‘Sometimes.’ You must mean every night.” 

“It’s not every night.” It really isn’t, but lately it’s been happening more often because they've gotten much closer. Most nights Yixing eats with Baekhyun and keeps him company afterwards, playing video games or just chatting. And, yeah, sometimes that leads to him staying the night. That’s not always his intention but Baekhyun never complains. In fact, the first night Yixing spent over Baekhyun’s, he’d offered to share his bed.

“Wanna sleep in my bed?” he’d asked casually as if he were offering a glass of water. “It's big enough for both of us.” 

Yixing had declined. Because it was weird for him to share a bed with someone, just anyone in general. He preferred to sleep alone. Plus he wasn’t as close to Baekhyun then as he is now.

One night, after a few different nights on Baekhyun’s couch, an exhausted Yixing took up on his offer. His excuse was that Baekhyun's couch is too uncomfortable and gave him terrible back pain every morning. Which is true, it did. 

Every night Yixing’s there, Baekhyun gives him a t-shirt and shorts to sleep and his own separate blanket so they wouldn’t have to sleep under the same one. Baekhyun also sleeps (or tries to) far on one side of the bed so that there’s a decent gap between them. 

The more comfortable they got with each other, the closer the gap got. At some point, Yixing stopped shoving Baekhyun every time he unconsciously rolled to his side of the bed. Now he welcomes it. He can’t really understand how someone like him came to really enjoy waking up in someone’s warm and tight embrace with their face buried in the curve of his neck, drool soaking the neckline of his t-shirt. He’ll gently pry himself from Baekhyun’s iron grip as to not wake him and watch him a bit as he sleeps, positively endeared. How can someone sleep so prettily, he’ll think.

But it wasn’t sharing a bed with Baekhyun that made him realize that he had feelings for him. It was when they were playing a video game. Well, Yixing was watching Baekhyun play a round because he’d had his fill for the night. That night it just hit him. It hit him hard. He hit him so hard he couldn’t stand to be in Baekhyun’s presence for much longer. He had to leave right away.

“Oh, you’re leaving?” Baekhyun had asked when Yixing stood abruptly. 

“Yeah, I gotta go,” Yixing had answered quickly without even looking at Baekhyun. “Just remembered I have to do something tonight.”

The moment he’d left the apartment complex, he felt that he could breath again and silently hoped that theses feelings would pass. He went out drinking with Chanyeol and told him what was on his mind. He woke up the following morning with a hangover and a text from Baekhyun

saying he forgot to mention to him that he had to go on a business trip, so he won’t be needing his services for a few days. 

That was a week ago. And Yixing misses him. Terribly. He doesn’t even know how long Baekhyun is supposed to be gone for, but he assumes he’ll text or call him when he needs him.

“Anyway,” Yixing says to Chanyeol, marking his book, “it seems you don’t want me here. Have plans tonight?”

“Well, uh, yeah,” Chanyeol answers, scratching the back of his head. “I invited someone over but we can always go somewhere else.”

“A date?”

“Something like that.”

Yixing perks up, scooting to the end of the couch. “Oh? Who is she?”

“It’s a he.”

“Ah.” He’s aware that Chanyeol is bisexual but he’d gotten so used to him dating women.

“Yeah, he’s just someone I met.”

“Is this your first date?”

“It’s like our third. Or I think it is? I don’t know, it’s weird.”

He can sense that Chanyeol doesn’t really want to talk about this guy so Yixing stands from the couch. “I’ll hang out in my room then. No one will even know I’m here.”

“Really? You don’t have to. I could always go somewhere else.”

“Nah, I’ll just watch some movies on my iPad if I get too bored. I’ll probably call it an early night anyway. I’m already a little tired.”

“It’s barely seven, Xing.”

Yixing starts heading to his room. “I was up since like five this morning. Also for some reason, I get more tired when I’m doing absolutely nothing. Have a good date, Chanyeol.”

 

**

 

The sound of Yixing's phone ringing wakes him. Just barely. He spots it glowing to his left. He reaches for it. ”Hello," he mumbles.

“Oh,” the voice on the other end says, sounding surprised. “Did I wake you?”

Yixing blinks. His mind takes a few seconds to process who the voice belongs to. His heart races when the realization kicks in. “Baekhyun?”

“Sorry. I didn’t know you’d be asleep already. I’ll call you back if you want—”

Yixing sits up, suddenly fully awake. “No, no, no. It’s fine. I just dozed off.” He chuckles. “So. Are you back?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m calling actually. Wanted to let you know you can come in tomorrow.”

“Sure, yeah. I’ll be there.”

“Great. That’s great.” He pauses. “Um, actually, I hate to ask but…” His voice trails.

“What is it?”

“I have a bit of an emergency.”

“Oh? Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know.” He hesitates then sighs. “I’m giving a speech at this event tomorrow afternoon. I’m kinda nervous. _Very_ nervous. If you’re free — and willing — I could use your help.”

“My help?”

“I need your thoughts, your opinions.”

“You’re such a great speaker. I’m sure you can do it without my help, Baekhyun.”

“Honestly, I can’t.” He’s practically whining now. “I tried. I need you, Yixing.”

And because Yixing can’t deny Baekhyun anything, especially when he sounds like that, he says yes.

“You’re awesome,” Baekhyun says. “Is it possible for you to stop by here before noon?”

“Yeah, I have a slow day tomorrow. Should be fine. I’ll get there around nine.”

“Perfect. Thank you so much, Yixing. I owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it. Good night, Baekhyun.”

“‘Night. See you tomorrow.”

After Yixing hangs up, he catches the time on his lock screen and is surprised to see it’s past one in the morning. He shakes his head at Baekhyun for calling so late before he settles into his bed.

 

The next morning, he showers, gets dressed and is out his apartment around 7:30. Like every morning. He stops by the local cafe and gets his fave — medium coffee and an everything bagel smothered in cream cheese. While he munches on his breakfast at one of the tables, he goes through today's work to-do list. 

By 8:00, he's out the cafe and making his way to the grocery store to pick up necessities for his clients. Yixing is a personal chef. He provides meals for three homes: an older couple, a family of five and a single banker who lives alone - Baekhyun. 

Since he won't be doing a lot of cooking today, it only takes him 20 minutes to get all the things he needs for his clients. He goes over his grocery lists one final time to make sure he has everything then checks out. 

His first stop is the older couple's home. They're having their kids over for dinner tonight and requested he make a roast based off a very old family recipe from their in-laws. It was fairly easy and would take Yixing no time to whip together. He lets himself into their small home with a key, goes straight into the kitchen and gets to work. 

He takes out the seasonings and oils needed for the recipe and blends them all together. Then he removes the meat from its packaging and places it into the slow cooker, pours the mixture over it, making sure it gets completely covered. After popping the lid on, setting the heat to low, he leaves a note for the family to remove it from the heat at around 3:00 and includes further instructions about serving. He cleans the kitchen well, wiping the counters and washing and putting away the breakfast dishes that were left in the sink that morning then he's off. 

It's 9:15 by the time he pulls out of the driveway. He's surprised Baekhyun hasn't called him yet, asking where he is. He's probably still asleep, Yixing thinks. 

20 minutes later, Yixing is letting himself into Baekhyun's apartment.

On a normal work day, Yixing comes by in the late afternoon and he's there well until the evening after Baekhyun gets off work so they can eat together. He’s never at Baekhyun’s house this early in the day. It feels so strange.

"Baekhyun?" he calls into the dark and quiet apartment as he slips off his shoes near the door. The first place he looks is the bedroom and just like he predicted, Baekhyun is still fast asleep. Yixing approaches the bed and shakes Baekhyun gently. "Hey, Baek, wake up."

"What?" Baekhyun whines. His eyes remain closed. “Go away.”

"It's me. It's Yixing."

Baekhyun cracks his eyes open immediately and looks up at him. He smiles sleepily. "Oh. Hello. What’s up? Why are you here so early? It’s still early, right?”

“Yeah, it’s like 9:30. And you called me remember? Your speech?"

It takes a second for Baekhyun’s sleepy brain to remember. ”Oh, right, right." He pats the empty spot next to him in the bed. "Come here for a minute.”

Yixing rolls his eyes but doesn't hesitate as he slips under the covers alongside Baekhyun. Baekhyun immediately wraps his arms around him, pulls him closer and buries his face in his chest. He sighs contently and mumbles something Yixing can’t catch. Then lifts his head long enough to say, "Give me ten more minutes, okay?”

"I'm setting my alarm," Yixing says. He takes out his phone from his back pocket and sets the timer for ten minutes. He places the phone above Baekhyun's head and snuggles up to him, breathing in the scent of his hair. God, he missed him, missed this.

Yixing doesn't realize he’s fallen asleep until his alarm goes off. Baekhyun groans and reaches up blindly to grab the phone but Yixing grabs it first. "Ten minutes are up," he says against Baekhyun’s ear. 

Baekhyun rolls onto his back with another groan and looks up at him through his fringe pouting. "Can I have five more?” he asks, his voice rough — and kinda sexy, Yixing thinks to himself — with sleep.

"No. Lets get up. I'll cook you breakfast."

Baekhyun's lifts his brows in surprise. "Oh? Trying to get a raise?"

“I might as well get one since I'm here so early."

“Fine. I’ll give you a bonus then.”

“Make it hefty one for calling me at one in the morning.”

Baekhyun pinches his side playfully. “I’m sorry. I thought you’d be awake. You’re usually a night owl.” He plays with the hem of Yixing’s shirt. “I missed you,’ he adds softly.

“Yeah? I missed you too. Missed my paycheck.”

Baekhyun pouts again, earning a giggle out of Yixing. “Hey, you—“ Baekhyun starts just as Yixing, without thinking, brushes the fringe from Baekhyun’s eyes. The sentence gets caught in Baekhyun’s throat. He doesn’t even seem to be breathing now. His smile is gone and he gazes back at Yixing in…Surprise? Horror? Yixing can’t tell but he can feel himself start to panic the longer the silence stretches out. 

Baekhyun grasps Yixing’s wrist gently and starts to say something again but Yixing interrupts, snatching his hand away quickly as if he’d been burned. He sits up, turning his back to Baekhyun and letting his feet hang off the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry,” he blurts. He chuckles nervously. “I don’t know why I did that. Your hair is too long, you need a haircut.” He tries joking, hoping to make this all less awkward.

Baekhyun lets out a shaky, breathy laugh. It sounds forced. “You sound like my mom.”

Yixing fakes a small laugh too. He still doesn’t look at Baekhyun as he stands. He quickly changes the subject. ”So, do you actually have any food? For me to, uh, make breakfast with? I know you just got back.” 

“Umm, I think I still have waffles in the freezer.”

Yixing whips around to finally look at him. He’s sitting up now, watching Yixing. “Please don’t tell me you’re talking about those Eggos.”

“Yeah, the chocolate chip kind. What? They're good!”

“I’ll go shopping for you tonight. Not just for ingredients. Give me a list and I’ll do your normal shopping as well.” Upon hiring Yixing, Baekhyun said that he’d do all the normal grocery shopping himself. All Yixing would have to do is buy whatever ingredients he needed for what he’d be cooking for him that evening.

“No, no. You don’t need to. I can do that.”

“I do it all the time for my other clients, Baek. It’s one of the things I’m paid to do.”

“I know, but I don’t want you to do that. In fact, if you ever need any ingredients, let me know the day before and I’ll pick them up myself while I’m out. We’ll work together.” 

“That’s not how it works.”

“I don’t care.”

Why is he being like this? Yixing knows trying to get him to change his mind is useless so he just shakes his head and sighs. At least the awkward moment seems to have faded. “I don’t get you. Come on, get up.”

Baekhyun flops back on the bed. “I’m still sleepy.”

“Baek.”

He pretends to be asleep.

“Ha ha. That’s cute, but come on.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun extends his arms above his head to stretch, moaning louder than necessary. His shirt lifts a bit, showing off a sliver of skin that catches Yixing’s eye. “You think I’m cute?”

 

Yixing can feel himself blush as he quickly looks away from Baekhyun’s belly to his face. “What?” he asks.

“You said I was cute.”

“Oh.” Yixing chuckles. “Um. Don’t you need my help with your speech?”

“I do.”

“Then get up.”

Baekhyun groans but sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. “Okay. Lemme shower first.”

“I’ll start breakfast then. If that’s what we can even call it.” He heads towards the door.

“Yixing.”

He stops and looks over at Baekhyun who is still sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes on him. “Yeah?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something but stops, hesitates, then shakes his head with a light chuckle. “Nothing. Go on, I won’t be long.”

 

**

 

In the kitchen, Yixing goes straight to the fridge and pretends to be shocked that it looks exactly the same the as how he left it a week ago — 90% empty. The leftovers from the meal he made that night were still there, rotting away next to a now expired carton of milk, half a loaf of bread and a couple bottles of juice. 

Yixing shakes his head with a sigh and mutters,. “Baekhyun, why do you live like this?” He takes out the carton of milk and pours it down the drain before chucking the empty carton in the trash.

He grabs the box of waffles from the freezer — the only thing in there aside from a few pints of ice cream — and pops a couple of them in the toaster. While they toast, Yixing searches the cupboard for coffee. He finds about five giant cans of different types of roasts. He grabs the ‘breakfast blend.’ He brews up some coffee and sets the table with silverware and a plate. When the waffles are done, he plates them as prettily as he can, wishing there was something more he can add to the plate so it wouldn't look so empty and sad.

"Oooo, breakfast,” Baekhyun suddenly says right behind him, his breath catching the sensitive spot on Yixing’s neck. Yixing jerks and whips around to face Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes a few steps back. ”Sorry, did I startle you?" he asks Yixing. “I thought you heard me come in.”

Yixing barely hears him as he was taken aback by his dripping wet and completely naked — aside from the towel around his waist — body. His eyes quickly flick over his bare torso before he forces himself to look at his face instead.

“It wasn’t my intention,” Baekhyun says when Yixing meets his eye.

“Huh?” Yixing asks, hating that it came out sort of high pitched.

Baekhyun’s mouth twitches. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Yixing's eyes betray him and steal a quick glance at Baekhyun's chest. He swallows thickly and licks his lips. “Um, it’s okay. I, um, didn’t hear you come in."

Baekhyun nods slowly and Yixing could’ve sworn he saw his gaze drop to his mouth for a split second. “Yeah.” He peeks over Yixing's shoulder. “I see you only made one plate. Are you not eating?"

"Not hungry. Here." Yixing pats the chair at the table. "Sit down. I'll pour you a cup of coffee.” He hopes he can manage that with his shaky hands.

"Ew. Why would you do that?"

"What, you don't like coffee?" 

Baekhyun responds with fake gagging. 

"Then how come you have a ton of coffee in your cupboard? And why do you have a big fancy coffeemaker?"

"Someone bought it for me as a housewarming gift. I set it up because my counters looked empty and I thought it would be rude to just keep it in the box and have it collect dust in the storage room."

"So you've never used it?"

" _I_ haven't but some friends have. And my parents. If you want you can pour yourself a cup instead and sit at the table with me. We can go over my speech."

Yixing almost forgot about the speech like it’s not the main reason he’s here. ”Yeah. Sounds good to me."

"Good. I'll go grab my notecards."

Yixing watches Baekhyun walk away until his view gets cut off when Baekhyun rounds the corner. Yixing’s mad at himself for losing his cool. It’s not the first time he’s seen a guy half naked and yet here he is, practically foaming at the mouth. Baekhyun had to be blind not to notice.

It isn’t too late to leave, he thinks. He can just run out right now and text Baekhyun with some stupid excuse. But he already promised Baekhyun he’d help him out with his speech. What kind of friend would he be if he just left him hanging? He’ll just have to pull himself together.

Baekhyun has quite the mug collection. Nothing matches; everything has a different unique pattern or design. Yixing eyes land on a mug that has cheetah print and he picks that one immediately.

After he sweetens his coffee the way he likes it, he realizes that Baekhyun has nothing to drink with his breakfast so he fishes a random mug from the same cupboard and fills it with the juice from the fridge. He carries both mugs to the table and places the juice next to Baekhyun’s plate before taking his seat opposite it. Baekhyun enters just then, a small stack of notecards in hand. He’s much drier and is wearing shorts and a t-shirt this time and Yixing is thankful, disappointed and embarrassed at the same time. Embarrassed because now he’s sure Baekhyun noticed his reaction and is afraid he’s made him uncomfortable. He internally kicks himself as Baekhyun sits down.

“Whoa, where’d you find that mug?” Baekhyung asks nodding to the cheetah print one. He doesn’t sound or looks any different than how he normally asks around Yixing. A relief Yixing supposes. “It’s so cool.”

“It was in your cupboard. You can’t recognize your own mug?”

“There’s way too many. I don’t use them often.” He double-takes at the mug beside his plate and just stares at it. “What’s this?” 

“Not coffee, don’t worry. It’s juice.”

“Ah.” He picks up the mug with a little smile and takes a sip. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem. So, um.“ Yixing points to the notecards Baekhyun had placed on the table. “Is that your speech?”

“Oh yeah. Tell me what you think.” He slides the stack to Yixing.

"You don't want to read it to me?"

“Maybe later. I want to eat this spectacular meal you cooked for me."

Yixing scoffs and picks up the cards. Then he remembers something. ”Oh, do you need syrup or anything?"

“I don’t have any. But I like them dry." He disregards the silverware and picks up a waffle with his hand and takes a big bite out of it. "Mmmm. Yixing, you really outdid yourself today! This may be your best meal yet!"

Yixing glares at him. "Please don't offend me." 

Baekhyun chuckles and takes another bite as Yixing begins silently reading his speech.  

Yixing pauses two lines in when he reads '5th Annual Bowling Competition.' "Is this the right speech?" he asks. 

"Yeah," Baekhyun says around a mouthful of waffle. "Why? Is it bad?"

"No, I—Honestly, I didn't expect it to be for bowling.”

Baekhyun gulps downs some juice. ”Yeah, it's a competition we do for work. It's for charity and every year someone says an opening speech and this year it's me."

"Ah, I see. Well, so far your introduction is good. It's strong." Yixing continues reading. It's not a very long speech. It was only four and a half notecards long, but Yixing thinks it's pretty good and tells Baekhyun so. "But I mean, I'm not an expert in writing or speech-giving.”

"I know, but I trust you. I like hearing what you have to say.”

Yixing scoffs as he lifts his mug. “What’s so special about my opinions? I’m just a cook.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, you’re not _just_ a cook. You’re…Yixing.” He chuckles and shrugs. “You’re very trustworthy and smart and honest and -- I don't know. You’re a good friend. Believe it or not, I used to be able to make these types of decisions on my own without having to talk to anyone first. Now it's like I'm addicted. You’re addicting. I _have_ to know what you think.”

Yixing ignores whatever the hell his heart is doing and says after a couple sips of coffee, “I think you’re just addicted to my cooking.”

Baekhyun cocks his head at him and gives a small smile. "No, it’s definitely you. But your cooking is pretty great too.”

“Ah, Baekhyun—” 

“Just being honest.”

The way Baekhyun is looking at him right now — with adoration. Yixing knows it’s meant to be friendly, platonic since Baekhyun simply sees him as a ‘good friend’ but he still can’t help but feel a little bit giddy. He brings the mug up to his lips again to hide the smile he can’t keep from forming.

“You’re blushing,” Baekhyun says, sounding totally amused. “Now who’s the cute one? I should compliment you more often.”

Yixing giggles despite himself just as the sound of Baekhyun’s front door opens. He freezes as Baekhyun’s brow furrows in confusion.

“Were you expecting someone?” Yixing asks, setting down his mug slowly.

“No,” Baekhyun says. “Just you.”

“ _Byun Baekhyun, you better be awake,_ ” a voice calls in Korean from the doorway after the door shuts.

Baekhyun’s face softens. “Jongdae. Of course it’s Jongdae.” A bit louder he adds in Korean, “ _I’m in the kitchen!_ ”

“ _You brat, you didn’t even call me when you got home last night. And you didn’t answer your phone when I called you this morning. What’s the point in having a phone if you never use it—_ “ The person rounds the corner and stops abruptly when he sees Yixing sitting with Baekhyun at the table. “Oh. Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Yixing returns. 

“ _Sorry. I totally forgot to call you last night. When you came in I was scared you were my mother._ ”

“ _Why?_ ” His eyes dart between him and Yixing. " _Am I interrupting something? Who’s this?_ ”

“Oh, um, this is Yixing. Yixing this is my friend Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s entire face lights up. “Oh! _This_ is Yixing!”

“Nice to meet you,” Yixing says standing to shake Jongdae’s hand. “I’m Baekhyun’s personal cook, but it appears you’ve heard of me.”

“Yes, I definitely have.” He’s smiling knowingly at Yixing. “Baekhyun never shuts up about you.”

“About your cooking, of course,” Baekhyun adds quickly.

“Amongst other things.”

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun says and it sounds like a warning.

Jongdae just smirks before holding up the brown paper bag in his hand. “Anyway, I brought breakfast.”

“I’m already eating and Yixing isn’t hungry.”

“What, Eggos? Baek, you and I both know that’s not gonna fill you up. You’ll be hungry again within the hour. Here.” He digs into the bag and pulls out a wrapped sandwich. “Sausage, egg and cheese on a bagel. You’re welcome.”

“Put it in the fridge. Maybe I’ll eat it later.”

Jongdae just stares at Baekhyun like he’s insane.

“Here, I’ll do it,” Yixing says. He takes the sandwich from Jongdae and walks it over to the fridge.

“ _Why are you being weird?_ ” Yixing hears Jongdae ask Baekhyun in Korean. “ _Is it because your handsome chef is here?_ ”

Yixing pauses for a second at that but keeps moving towards the fridge.

“ _I’m not being weird,”_ Baekhyun says. “ _I don’t want to be rude since he already made me breakfast._ ”

“ _Frozen waffles?_ ”

“ _It’s all I had._ ” 

“ _It’s all you ever have. But I bet they taste really good today._ ”

“ _Yeah, they do_.” Yixing isn’t even looking at Baekhyun but he can hear the smile in his voice.

Jongdae laughs. “ _Ah, if you had called me or picked up your stupid phone you could’ve told me you were having your handsome chef over. Now I feel like I’m intruding._ ”

“Intruding on what?” Yixing blurts out when he arrives back to the table.

Jongdae and Baekhyun both look at him like he’s grown two heads. 

“Oh yeah, um, I understand a bit of Korean.”

“Really?” Jongdae asks his eyebrows rising so high they practically touch his hairline.

“Wait,” Baekhyun says squinting. “How much is a bit?”

“Uh—” Yixing starts but Baekhyun cuts him off.

“You understood everything, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“You never told me you knew Korean!”

“You never asked!”

“True. I guess I should’ve known. The clues were there. Like you pronounce the name of Korean dishes perfectly. I just thought it was because you were used to making them.”

“Oh right,” Jongdae says. “I was told you have a background in Korean culinary.”

“I do.”

Yixing got most of his cooking experience from working at the Korean/Chinese restaurant co-owned by his mother since he was a preteen. It was one of the first things he mentioned to his clients when they interviewed him. Baekhyun was no different and the fact that Yixing could cook authentic Korean food was the main reason he was hired.

“Baekhyun brags about your food all the time but hasn’t let any of us try anything you make,” Jongdae says.

“Yixing is running a business,” Baekhyun says. “Why would I let you try his stuff for free? You have to pay him.”

“Yeah because that’s the reason you won’t let us try his food.”

“‘Us?’” Yixing asks.

“The guys at work,” Baekhyun explains. 

“Oh, you two work together.”

“He’s never mentioned me before?” Jongdae asks.

“I don’t think so?” Yixing looks at Baekhyun questioningly.

“Wow. I’m actually offended. We’ve been best friends since childhood.”

“Maybe I did talk about you just not by name,” Baekhyun says with a shrug.

Jongdae scoffs. “I talk about you all the time. I’m pretty sure Minseok knew your favorite color before he even knew mine.”

“Why are you bringing up Minseok?”

“Anyway I’m disowning you. And I want my sandwich back. I’ll eat it myself you ungrateful heathen. See if I buy you anything ever again.”

“Should I go grab it?” Yixing asks. “I’m sure it’s still warm.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae both turn to look at him then they burst into laughter.

“ _Aw, he really is funny,_ ” Jongdae says. “ _So cute._ ”

Baekhyun’s looking at Yixing like _that_ again but Yixing doesn’t let it affect him (much) this time and addresses Jongdae. “ _Handsome and now cute?_ ” he says with a chuckle. “ _Which one am I?_ ” 

“Somehow you master both.”

“Oh? I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be,” Baekhyun says quickly. “He flirts with anything that moves. And he’s a liar. Don’t trust anything he says.”

Jongdae scoffs. “I wasn’t flirting. Anyway, how’s your speech coming along? I wanna read what you’ve got so far.”

“It’s finished. Actually, that’s why Yixing’s here. He’s been helping me.”

“Hey, that’s my job! You really are replacing me, huh? Should I leave you two alone then? I’ll meet up with you at the bowling alley since you probably don’t need a ride.” 

“Of course I’ll need a ride, but I can also take the train like I always do.”

“Oh? Yixing’s not coming? Or does he also not drive?”

“I’m sure Yixing’s busy.” Baekhyun looks at Yixing. “Right?”

“Yeah. I have to go to my next clients house soon.” He checks the time on his phone really fast. The Huangs’ kids will be getting out of school soon and he’d have to prepare their snacks and the family’s dinner for that evening. “I should be getting ready to go.” He stands.

“Yeah, see? Yixing is a man of business. He’s got shit to do. He’s not like us bums.”

“Excuse me,” Jongdae says, “this ‘bum’ just helped donate a couple thousand to breast cancer research. And will raise more by the end of tonight, thank you.”

“I think it’s great what you’re doing,” Yixing says. “Wish there was something I can do to help.”

“You can donate to Baek’s charity. Something for dogs, I think.”

“Oh I didn’t know I could.”

“You two can discuss the details later tonight, if you’re free. We’re all probably gonna go out for drinks.”

Yixing’s eyes dart to Baekhyun to see what he thought but Baekhyun’s watching — or rather, glaring at — Jongdae. “If that’s okay. I don’t want to intrude.”

“I’m sure Baekhyun doesn’t mind. I definitely don’t and neither will anyone else I’m sure. It’ll be fun.”

“Um, sure. Okay.”

“Awesome. Baekhyun will text you the details. Or if you want I can get your number and I’ll text it to you. In case Baekhyun forgets—”

“I got it,” Baekhyun cuts in. “I’ll call you later.”

“Cool, um, talk to you later then.” 

“Nice to finally meet you Yixing." 

“It was nice meeting you too, Jongdae.”

 

**

 

“I don’t know what to wear,” Yixing says later that night after Baekhyun texts him the address of the bar he’s supposed to meet him and his coworkers at. He stands in front of his closet and stares.

“Wear what you normally wear,” Chanyeol says from Yixing’s piano. He starts some random melody. “It’s not like it’s a date.”

“You’re right. I’ll just wear what I’m wearing now. How’s my hair?”

“The same as it looked this morning. And every single day.”

“Which is?”

“Good. It looks good, Xing.”

“Okay, thanks. Um, you inviting your guy over tonight?”

Chanyeol pauses his piano playing. “Nah. We both have to work tonight. Why?”

“Nothing. Just curious. When will I get to meet him?”

Chanyeol shrugs and continues playing.

“Fine. Keep me in the dark.”

“I’ll tell you who he is eventually. It’s just…weird. At the moment.”

Yixing sighs. “Okay. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

**

 

When Yixing arrives at the bar, he texts Baekhyun to let him know. Baekhyun meets him at the door and yells “Yixing!” before pulling him into a hug so tight, Yixing thinks his neck is going to snap. He can tell already Baekhyun’s had a bit to drink. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Baekhyun whispers into Yixing ear then he’s grabbing Yixing by the hand and leading him to a table with six guys sipping on drinks.

“Hey guys,” Baekhyun says to get their attention. “This.” He pauses dramatically. “Is Yixing.”

Yixing sees a familiar face — Jongdae — who perks up immediately. “Ah!” he exclaims. “Yixing! You actually came!”

“Of course,” Yixing says. Baekhyun pulls him down into a chair and sits next to him, never letting go of his hand.

“Let me introduce you really fast,” Baekhyun says.

Yixing learns that Heechul, Shindong and Junmyeon all work with Jongdae and Baekhyun at the same bank. Sehun works at a different bank and played on the opposing team during the bowling match. Minseok is a neurosurgeon, married to Jongdae and came for the free nonalcoholic drinks he was promised for agreeing to be their designated driver.

“You seem shocked that I’m married,” Jongdae says with a chuckle.

“No, I’m not,” Yixing says even though admittedly he sort of was. “I think it’s nice.”

“I hear you speak Korean fluently,” Minseok says. 

“Yeah. I think I’m a little rusty though.”

“What other languages do you speak?”

“My mother tongue, which is Mandarin. Um, I speak a little Cantonese and Japanese too.”

“Wow, that’s great. I’d love to master another language but I’m barely fluent in the ones I speak natively.”

“Wah, Baekhyun,” Heechul whisper yells in Baekhyun’s ear. Yixing can hear him well, but he’s not sure Heechul realizes that. “He can cook amazing Korean food and speak Korean fluently. He really is the ideal man.”

“Ideal man?” Yixing asks, quirking an eyebrow at Heechul.

“Not my words.” He tilts his head slightly towards Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, well, you know, for people who are into that. I happen to be into that.” Then Baekhyun kisses Yixing’s hand and giggles.

Yixing blinks at him. How much did he have to drink?

“I think Baekhyun literally only had three sips of his beer,” Sehun says, answering his silent question. “He’s about ready to call it a night.”

“Three sips sounds about right,” Jongdae says laughing.

“Half a can, for your information,” Baekhyin says. 

“And you haven’t blacked out yet? This is amazing!”

“I know my limits.” He rubs small circles into Yixing’s hand with his thumb. 

“Yixing, you want a drink?” Minseok asks. “I could grab one for you.”

“Oh, no. It’s fine. I’ll get my own.” He glances down at his hand in Baekhyun’s. “I’ll need my hand back though.”

“I’ll go with you. There might be something I want as well.”

Yixing hears Jongdae scoff but his mind momentarily draws a blank when Baekhyun links their fingers together and stands.

He’s used to Baekhyun being touchy but this felt different, more intimate. It’s definitely because Baekhyun is drunk, right? 

They walk hand-in-hand to the bar and Yixing is trying really hard to keep the stupid grin off his face. 

“Yixing!” someone calls from his right.

Yixing snaps out of his daze. “Kyungsoo?” he asks when his eyes land on the familiar face. Kyungsoo closes the distance between them and pulls Yixing into a hug. Yixing hugs him back with his free arm. “Hey, oh my god, how are you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“I was hoping to run into you at some point. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Yixing feels Baekhyun squeeze his hand. “Oh, this is Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo glances at their joined hands and smiles wide. “Nice to meet you. I’m a friend of Yixing’s.”

“Ah,” is all Baekhyun says. 

“His a bit drunk,” Yixing explains.

“I see. I can whip him up some coffee to help sober him up a bit.”

“You work here?”

“Yeah! I guess you can’t tell by the the casual outfit but yeah I work here. Come to the bar, I’ll make it really strong.” 

As they sit at the bar, Kyungsoo disappears into the back.

Baekhyun rests his head against Yixing’s shoulder. “Who’s he?” he asks quietly.

“A friend,” Yixing answers. “We met in college and he worked at my mom’s restaurant.”

“Oh.”

“We also dated for a bit.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It was a good time.” 

Baekhyun says nothing after that. Kyungsoo returns shortly with a mug of black coffee and places it in front on Baekhyun. “There you are,” he says. “That oughta wake you up.”

Baekhyun stands up and lets go of Yixing’s hand. “Thanks,” he says quietly. “I’ll take it back to my table. I’ll let you two catch up.” Then he takes the mug and walks away without even glancing at Yixing. He doesn’t know what to do with his hand now that it’s empty. He lets it rest awkwardly in his lap. 

“He’s cute,” Kyungsoo says, watching Yixing.

“You like him?”

“I can tell _you_ do so, yeah, I like him by default.”

Yixing chuckles. “I’m that obvious, huh?”

“I’ve never seen you so thrilled to be holding someone’s hand. How long have you two been seeing each other?”

“Um, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun is my client. Not my boyfriend. Unfortunately.”

“But you two look so cute together. And he clearly adores you.”

“As a friend.”

“I don’t think so, Xing—“

“Please don’t get my hopes up.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry.”

“I just don’t want to set myself up for disappointment or heartbreak.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Okay,” he says again.

“So, you’re a bartender,” Yixing says after a long pause.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says with a smile. “And I love it surprisingly. I’m here a few nights a week. How’s your catering business going?”

“It’s going great but I’m a personal chef, not a caterer.”

“Right, right. Chanyeol corrected me too and I still made the same mistake.”

“You spoke to Chanyeol recently?”

“Yeah. I talk to him a lot actually. Everyday, to be more precise.”

“Huh. I didn’t know you two were close.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “It sorta happened.”

Yixing stares at him for a moment. “How close are you?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even hesitate when he says: “We’re sleeping together."

“What?” 

“Lower your voice.”

“You’re what?”

“I mean, it started out that way but we decided to try dating.”

“So…you actually like him?”

“I do. He’s like everything I ever wanted but never realized I wanted, you know what I mean?”

“I think so.”

“Are you mad?”

“Only at the fact that you two thought I’d be mad.”

“I knew you wouldn’t be but Chanyeol was really worried. He said he’d tell you himself when he thought it was right.”

“Now I know why he was so hesitate. It’s so weird. I never would’ve thought that you two — It’s just so strange. Now, you know Chanyeol is practically my brother. So if you hurt him in any way, I will personally kick your ass, okay?”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Yeah, I know.”

 

After Yixing finishes up with Kyungsoo, he finds his way back to Baekhyun’s friends table. Only Jongdae, Sehun and Junmyeon are there. 

“Where’s everyone?” Yixing asks.

“Designated driver number one, aka Minseok, took the other guys home,” Jongdae says. “Including Baekhyun. He said he wasn’t feeling well.”

“Oh. Hope it wasn’t the coffee.”

Jongdae looks sad as he shakes his head. “Sorry this was so lackluster. We’re usually a lot more fun.”

“It’s alright. Maybe we’ll try again next time."

“I’ll hold you to that. Alright, guess I should head out too with these guys. You don’t need a ride right?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks.”

 

Before Yixing leaves the bar, he sends Baekhyun a text asking if he wants him to come over to cook even though it’s late. Almost instantly he gets a reply. “Not tonight,” it says.

 

**

 

At 11:45, right before he turns in for the night, he gets another text from Baekhyun. “I’ll let you know when you can come over. I need a few days.”

 

Yixing wonders just how sick Baekhyun is. 

 

**

 

The next morning, Yixing comes up behind Chanyeol in the kitchen in the middle of him flipping pancakes. “So, Kyungsoo, huh?” 

Chanyeol twirls around to look at him, eyes bugling. “Wha-What? How’d you find out? Did I say something weird in my sleep again?”

“Relax. I saw Kyungsoo last night at that bar. He works there.”

“And he…just told you?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut and hangs his head. “I’m so sorry, Yixing. I’m a terrible best friend.”

“Chanyeol, I’m not upset. I’m happy for you. Both of you.”

“But...Kyungsoo’s your ex. I broke the rule.”

“Yeah, but it’s been a long time since we were together and we only dated for like a year. We were better as friends anyway.”

Chanyeol nods but still looks uncertain. “I really do like him.”

“I believe you, Chanyeol and I wish you two the best. I honestly do. Now go save your pancake from burning.”

 

** 

 

Exactly a week later, Baekhyun calls him again. 

Yixing’s phone rings when both he and Kyungsoo are in the kitchen preparing dinner so it can be ready just in time for when Chanyeol finally gets off work and comes home. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were having dinner and movie night and invited Yixing to join them like the best friends that they are (even though Yixing knew they’d probably rather be alone with each other).

“It’s Baekhyun,” Yixing whispers to himself when he sees the caller ID but Kyungsoo overhears and says “Answer it then.”

Yixing rolls his eyes. As if he needed to be told. “Hello?”

“Hey, Yixing.”

Yixing sighs internally. That voice. “How are you feeling? Still sick?”

“I wasn’t sick. I just. I needed some time to myself. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I get it. We all have those days.”

“Yeah.” A long pause. “If you want you can come over tonight. Or if it’s too short notice, just come tomorrow. I miss your cooking and — yeah.”

“I’m actually busy right now. I’m making dinner.”

“Oh, really? What are you making?”

“Some recipe Kyungsoo found. What’s it called?”

“Roasted tomato something,” Kyungsoo calls from the stove.

“You’re making dinner with Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah.” Yixing hears the front door open. “Ah, Chanyeol just got here. I should go greet him. So I’ll come by tomorrow? Our normal time?”

“Um, sure. Only if you want.”

“Of course I want to.”

“Alright, see you then.”

 

**

 

21 hours later, Yixing is letting himself into Baekhyun’s apartment. He heads immediately into the kitchen and is surprised to see that the fridge is stocked. More importantly that it’s stocked with ingredients of one pf Baekhyun’s favorite dishes. He won’t need to double-check his recipe book for this one.

 

Two and a half hours later, the dish is complete and he’s cleaning up. Baekhyun enters the apartment as Yixing’s getting ready to load the dishwasher. He walks into the kitchen.

“Yixing,” he greets gently.

“Hey,” Yixing says. “You’re here early. It’s not even 9 yet.”

“Got off early.” Baekhyun collapses in one of the chairs at the table and begins scrolling through his phone without another word.

Yixing focuses back on what he was doing.

“It’s weird that you’re so quiet,” Yixing says as finishes loading the dishwasher. 

Baekhyun grunts. “What? Am I not allowed to be quiet sometimes?”

The tone of his voice has Yixing pausing, turning to face him. Baekhyun is glaring at him. “Of course you are. I just meant—Something seems to be wrong.“

Baekhyun’s face softens as does his voice when he speaks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just—I didn’t have a good day at work. I haven’t had a good couple of days actually.” He sets his phone on the table.

“Do you, um, want to talk about it?”

Baekhyun is silent for a long time before saying, “It’s complicated.”

“Ah. Not my business.”

“It’s not that. I—“ He stammers then sighs and buries his face in his hands. He whines. “Why is this so hard?” 

“Baekhyun, is everything alright? Is work that bad?”

“This isn’t about work.” Baekhyun lifts his head but doesn’t look at Yixing. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Kyungsoo. Are you—Is Kyungsoo—?” He lets out a breathe and starts over. “How’s Kyungsoo?”

“Huh?”

“Your bartender…friend.”

“Yeah, I know who Kyungsoo is. He’s doing fine. Why?”

“Of course you’d know. You were with him last night.”

“Yeah. He was over my place night for dinner. I think I told you something like that on the phone.”

“You had dinner with Kyungsoo last night.”

“Is there a problem?”

“No. He just seems like a good guy. Handsome. All that.”

“I’m surprised you remember him.”

“I wasn’t that drunk.”

“What is it that you want to know about Kyungsoo?”

“Is he single?”

Yixing is surprised by the question. He blinks. “Why? You interested?”

Baekhyun finally looks up at him. “Are you?”

Yixing laughs. “No. Kyungsoo and I are just really good friends.”

Baekhyun looks visibly relieved. “Friends?”

“Yes,  I told you that when you met him, Mr. I-Wasn’t-That-Drunk.”

“You two dated.”

“Yeah, in the past. But he’s dating my roommate now so he’s off limits. Sorry.” Yixing turns back to the dishwasher to hide whatever might be showing on his face.

“What?”

“Yeah, he and Chanyeol are together. Just letting you know since you seem to be interested.”

“I’m not interested in Kyungsoo. In fact, he’s not really my type.”

“Then why did you spend all that time asking about him?”

“Because I thought you two were planning to get back together or something. I don’t know. I guess my drunk brain heard things differently.”

“Why would you care if we were getting back together?”

“Why do you think?”

“I have an idea, but I wanna hear you say it.”

Baekhyun stands and walks the short distance to stand directly in front of Yixing and look him straight in the eye. “It’s because I can’t stand the thought you being with someone who isn’t me. I want you and I’m too much of a coward to come right out and tell you how I feel because if you don’t feel the same way, it’ll be awkward and I risk losing —“

“Losing me as a friend?” Yixing chuckles in disbelief. “Yeah. Relatable.”

“You feel the same way?”

“Have for months.”

“And neither of us said anything. God, we’re ridiculous.”

“We are.”

“So can I kiss you now? Because that’s all I’ve been thinking about since I stood up.”

“Is it really fair though? You became the braver one when you confessed first. I think I should make the first move now.”

“Well, hurry up.”

Yixing steps a bit closer, cups Baekhyun's head in both his hands and places a gentle kiss on his lips. It was barely a kiss and it yet it has tingles shooting through his entire body. 

Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath when Yixing pulls away to look at him, his hands grip his waist. "Don't stop," he says, looking at him with heavy lids. 

Wordlessly, Yixing dives in for another.

 

**

 

"Shit," Baekhyun breathes, rolling onto his back totally spent. "You know, I thought about that a lot but wow, expectations exceeded."

Yixing chuckles and kisses Baekhyun’s nose. “Thanks, I think.” He collapses down next to him and immediately pulls him close.

"I didn’t think you’d be bad it’s just the real thing is so much better than a fantasy." 

Yixing hums into Baekhyun’s chest.

“Hey.” Baekhyun pokes Yixing in the ribs. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“I have no energy left Baekhyun.”

“I just want a kiss.”

“That I can do.”

Yixing lifts his head to meet Baekhyun’s lips.  Against his lips, he whispered, “I’m going to kiss you like this forever.” Or until they both fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the last scene doesn't necessarily happen right after their first kiss idk i like to think they waited a bit lmao


End file.
